Stay
by Pyaar.Ka.SaYa
Summary: What if everything you loved left you. Do you think they would come back? Think: No Hope: Yes... but would they come back?
1. Preface

**Preface**

"_Come on Daniel, the sooner you eat your vegetables the sooner we can go get Daddy." I called to my three-year-old angel. He smiled a little cute crooked smile at me. We were sitting on our apartment balcony waiting for Daddy to call us to pick him up. I missed him when he went to companies to find work but I knew it was important. He was unemployed at the point but it didn't matter to me. I had a successful job as a nurse, and I could support all three of us. Daniel was an angel and understood our financial troubles so he didn't ask for much. Sometimes though I wish I could give him more than I do. _

"_Mommy, if eating this will take forever. Can't we just go pick daddy up and when he comes then he can feed me." He was purposefully making his face so cute and sweet I just couldn't resist. Almost._

"_Nope," my mouth made a pop at the p, "If you want to go pick up daddy you'll have to eat your vegetables."_

"_Humph." My angel looked to grumpy. He was frowning and started to eat his vegetables without complaining. His messy bronze hair was sparkling in the moonlight as he ate silently. He looked so much like his father it made me smile. The same messy bronze hair, perfect little outlined face, and the same crooked smile that his father used to charm me- though Daniel didn't know that yet. The only way you could tell that Daniel was also my son was the fact that he had my chocolate expressing eyes._

_Suddenly we heard the door close and before I turned to see who it was Daniel yelled._

"_DADDYYYYY!" Daniel said jumping into Edward's arms. Edward showered Daniel's face with kisses and I smiled seeing the affection in Edward's eyes. After that, I saw Daniel take a deep breath making me and Edward aware that he was going to tell a story._

"…… _then Celina came over and Michel and Jamie. Though I don't really like Jamie anymore, he didn't give me his extra lollipop saying that he was going to use it to propose to Celina but she said no. I don't blame her though. She's my friend! ..." Daniel's rant kept going at full speed which he clearly inherited from his 'Favorite Auntie Alice'. _

I should probably save Edward since he just came home._ I thought as I saw the never-ending patience he seemed to have for his family. _

"_Angel, Daddy just came home, why don't you let him rest and then later tell him about your day, meanwhile you can go eat those broccolis you love so much." I said sweetly to Daniel. He frowned he couldn't resist it when I talked to him like that- it was his weakness. "How was your day Edward?" I asked my too good-looking husband. I also asked because I could see the stress on his face that he was trying to hide-but I knew him too well. He took a deep breath and sat on our love seat._

"_Love I need to tell you something" He said in quiet voice. It scared me-like I was in the dark and something was brewing in the shadows waiting for me. He seemed so sad; it hurt to see him that sad. My heart beat faster in my chest as I took in a shaky breath._

"_What is it?" my voice was calm on the surface but I know that he could see the curiosity and fear beneath it._

"_I want a divorce." _

That's how my world fell apart. That is my story.

**AN: That's the preface I hope you all liked it. This is my first story so please be nice. Please tell me if I should continue. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please Review it!**


	2. What Can Be Worse?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only this plotline.**

**AN: I would like to thank Eclipse96 for reviewing! Thank You!**

**Chapter 1**

2 Years Later…

My heart was still broken. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop my heart from aching for _him_. Today it was even worse. It was the two-year anniversary of the day Edward had officially ended our relationship, giving me full custody of Daniel. Daniel was my life now. I honestly did not want anything bad to happen to Daniel. I knew I was a hopelessly protective mother of my five-year-old angel but what else could be expected of me? I didn't start trying finding myself a new lover like many shrinks had suggested because there was absolutely no way I was going to put my heart on the line…again. In these two years only one good thing had happened to me so far and that was _____. He was sweet and caring. He tried to make me feel better and respected my feelings when I had said that I wasn't quite ready for a relationship. I still remember our conversation…

**(Flashback)**

I had just finished telling my life's love story to _____. I could sense the tension in the air. _____'s face was masked with frustration and his eyes' were flooded with sadness and pity. Sadness and pity were always what I saw in the eyes of everyone who I told my story too. I sighed, making no move to ask my shrink what to do. He had talked to Daniel before me and had told me all the hurt, abandoned feelings, and sadness my poor child was feeling.

"Bella…" _____ started and trailed off not knowing what exactly to say to me. That part confused me. Why? Did he not know what to say? He _was_ a shrink. Didn't they have all their 'get over it' lines written out before they even heard the problem? Something though, was different about _____. He look at me and I suddenly realized that he wasn't the same as other shrinks.

The way his stance was in this perfectly boxy white room was very loose and unprofessional. In fact, instead of having me in those laid down chairs I was on a tan sofa. This was an odd setting. _Was it his idea to make this room look so…homely? _I wond-

"Bella, I'm sure you have heard this many times but I think you should move on." _____ said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I sighed. Obviously he knew the pity party lines too. "You have to move on to help yourself… to help Daniel."

"I'm sorry _____. It's just…it's hard. I don't think I can trust someone that much again. I don't think anyone will even want me with Daniel. Also, how am I going to find a guy that I like, Daniel likes, and will be able to love us back. I'm broken, a cripple with a broken heart. How can anyone love me? Now I just don't know what to do." My question was rhetorical but obviously _____ had to answer anyway.

"Bella, you are a gorgeous, young, intelligent, successful lady. Don't doubt that! It won't help you or Daniel. As for who will love you… There will be someone out there. Someone who will love you and Daniel. A person that loves you with no complaints and no demands."

"I still don't want to get involved in a relationship yet." I mumbled feeling pathetic.

"I understand that so, now I want you to do whatever you want. Well, that, only if you promise me you will try to make yourself and Daniel happy. That doesn't have to be a future lover. It just has to be someone to support you, and I'll start you off. Hi! I'm Mason Manerd and I would love to be the friend of someone as brave as you. I love reading, kids, and helping people. May I be your friend?"

**(Flashback Over)**

I walked over from my Honda to Daniel's private school gate. I want my angel to get the best education possible with the most security. I went over and saw Daniel playing with his friend. Daniel was acting like an air plane making zooming sounds.

The wind lightly blew my hair in the space behind me. My dress lightly tickled my theighs, while the neck string tickled my bare neck. I ran over to Daniel when he saw me and got down on my knees. My angel than wrapped his arms around my neck buring his face in my hair. I pulled out of his embrace and kissed his forehead before standing up. I pulled his hand and sat down on a bench with him on my lap.

"Okay Kiddo! Time to eat lunch. Today I brought your favorite, Chips Ahoy cookies, milk, Juicey Juice, a bagel, and an apple." I said while he pulled each item out and started eating. While he ate (peacefully on my lap resting his head on my chest) I looked around and then back at my angel. He wasn't like most kids his age. All I had to do to make him eat is make a vunerable face and say please. Other kids his age just ran back to play, but then again, I wasn't like most moms at this school.

"All done!" Daniel cried happily showing me his empty lunch box. He jumped off my lap, kissed my hand (a habit he had picked up from Edward), gave me a crooked smile, and ran off to play with his friends.

"Hello. You must be Mss. Cullen. I'm Mikeal Newton." This strange man didn't seem familier at all.

"Umm…Do I know you?" I honestly do not think I have ever met him. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His body language told me he was very confident and thought of himself as a very handsome man. I coundn't tell if he was or not; I was biased. He was wearing a thin see-through white shirt and blck trousers with a very muddy brown colored sandels. Over all his clothes were very…unappealing.

"Aren't you Daniel's mother. I'm Clarrise's dad. I know this may seem ackward, but are you single?"

"Uh…yes…?" I t came out like a question. _I really hope he isn't one of those people who just got divorced and thought of immeditely finding someone just to get the first person out of their mind._ _What can be worse than that?_ I wondered.

"Are you a hooker?"

"Excuse me?" I was appalled. Never in a million years would I want to be a hooker. This starnge man seemed pleased with my reaction as he slid closer to me that I could smell his horrible breath on my face.

"Listen baby. My wife doesn't come home til' midnight tonight, so I needed to find _some_ beautiful lady to make sure I can have some pleasure tonight. I don't think that you would make a bad choice- so what do you say?" Never mind, this was much worse.

**AN: Please review!!!!!!! Thanks for reading guys. **


	3. The Meadow and Rosalie

**AN: Thank you gibrat15 for reviewing! I am so sorry for not putting this up earlier!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

"I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth!" I was fuming. "How dare you! You probably have a beautiful wife at home yet you insist on betraying her trust! I hate people like you who think they are _so_ superior because said people think they are _so_ attractive!" I needed to calm down. I was yelling at this man but I didn't even know him that well.

"H-How did you know that my wife is beautiful?" I let out a dark laugh- he sounded terrified- as he cowered away.

"Well...look at your daughter. She is a beautiful little girl. _Obviously _she didn't get her looks from you." I laughed as I walked away. I hated people like him.

***

Two hours ago I had yelled at that man. It wasn't because of the stranger's ...proposal. It was because of my mind. It was because of my only fear- Edward leaving me for someone else. Edward would never cheat on me that much I was sure of. He is too much of a gentleman to do that, but I always thought I wasn't enough for him. He always should've had someone who could stand up next to him; somebody worth him. I still remember what had happened when I had mentioned this to him...

**(Flashback!)**

My arms were around my love as we were laid down on the grass of this beautiful silent meadow. The trees seemed to be cut perfectly to allow room here for different flowers all to grow peacefully, while a soft sound of flowing water came from the stream that seemed to cut through the wall of trees and flowers in the meadow. The meadow itself was large enough to hold twenty people easily. It was truly beautiful.

My eyes were closed, as I buried my face in Edward's chest. His arms were wrapped around me… loosely- not as tightly as I wished. I felt his breathing become slower. '_He probably fell asleep' _I thought as I started to pull myself off of him. His arms automatically tightened around me and I could see that he was sleeping and (not until very recently) frowning. I hated seeing him frown so I lightly kissed his lips; his beautiful smile returned. After staring at his face for two minutes I went back to my original position- wrapped around him- happily sighing. I couldn't believe this angel was mine. His hand subconsciously started stroking my hair.

"I love you Edward." His arms tightened around me. "I really hope you don't leave me. I wish so much I could be someone who could equally stand up next to you. I wish I was beautiful so when we go somewhere people can think of me as your girlfriend- not your cousin or something else. I just wish we could be together forever. You're always going to be my life no matter what happens. I love you" My voice had become quiet by the end of my speech. It was eerily quiet for a couple minutes. That's until Edward spoke.

"I hate you Isabella." My heart stopped. My legs instantly went numb while my breathing halted. _'What?_ _He hates me? How come he didn't tell me that he felt that way?' _"How could you even think that?" Suddenly, I was flipped over. My head was no longer on Edward's chest but now on the grass. His arms were on both sides of my head. When I looked up, my eyes went straight to Edward's piercing emerald ones. He slowly lowered his lips to mine, starting to kiss me gently and then deepening our kiss until we were both gasping for air. He pulled away resting his forehead against mine. "You are the stupidest girl in the world. How could you possibly think that way? You are the most wonderful person in the world. I would do anything for you. I love you." Edward said sweetly. His eyes were sparkling in the light.

"Promise?" my voice shook. His intense loving glare was very distracting.

"Promise." He replied firmly. His voice was thick and sincere. My heart started erupting and my mind turned to mush as his lips came on mine again.

**(Flashback Over)**

If only he had kept his promise. If only we had stayed. If only he would come back to stay. I knew it was wrong but every day, to this day, that he would come back to me. All my insecurities were always of him finding someone better, and somewhere in my heart I knew I was probably correct.

My wall clock chimed. Its little bird came out of the nest and started singing. It was time to go pick Daniel up from his elementary school. I walked to my desk and shut off my computer. I had given up my job as a nurse and become a financial manager at the local house insurance. It earned just as much and also had a lot of busy work I could do from home. I walked over to my Honda and went to my baby's school. As I got out I saw the most beautiful blonde waiting in front of the school. Rosalie.

'_Shit! What is she doing here?'_

"Bella!" Rose squealed (she is clearly spending too much time with Alice) running forward to embrace me. I returned her hug with my eyes watering. I missed her _so_ much.

"Rose, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" I said still shocked.

"Well every time we call Edward," internal wince, "he always says you're in the shower or out shopping or something along those lines. So, we haven't talked in 2 years and I have had enough. I searched Edward's name on Google and all your information came up including Daniel's school and your cell. Then, Emmett and I decided it was time to pack our bags and go meet our nephew."

"Rosalie, what are you talking about? Edward gave me a divorce two years ago. Daniel hasn't even seen him in the past two years. All that happens is that I get a check or $15,000 each month, sometimes more."

"Wait-What?" If this wasn't sad, sensitive topic to talk about I would've laughed at her shocked expression.

"Edward and I aren't married anymore. He gave me a divorce." I softly and slowly responded, like talking to a five-year-old.

"B-But how is that possible?" she basically quietly screamed. "You both love each other. Edward loved you and you loved him."

"I will always love him but I guess-" I was cut off by the most beautiful sound in my world.

"Auntie Rosie! I missed you _sooo _much!" Daniel giggled while throwing himself onto Rose.

"Hello cutie. How are you?" Rose said in her sweet reserved-for-kids-only voice. Meanwhile I sent her the universal 'shh' symbol behind Daniel's back.

"I'm good Auntie," he smiled before looking around the front gates of the school. "Where's Uncle Emmy? Didn't he come?" His large innocent emerald started tearing up.

"He's at our hotel honey. Do you want to go there for a while?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes! Can I go Mommy? Oh please can I?" He started pouting. It was too cute.

"Sure, Sure." I replied smiling at his cuteness.

"Yeah!"

Rosalie and I sat there drinking hot chocolate while silently crying. Telling Rosalie the whole story had unleashed the pain from my past wounds.

"How did he not tell us? We're his family and the bastard didn't tell us! What was the reason he gave to the court when they asked for the cause of the divorce?" Rose questioned.

"Unsuitable financial lifestyle."

"Oh god this is terrible!"

"Tell me about it."

"No- not the divorce- Esme's planning a family get-together for Thanks Giving. Wait! Do you have Edward's cell number?" She said. Her face went from horror to calculating in the matter of seconds.

"No…" _I don't get it. What is she plotting?_

"Time to Google Dr. Edward Cullen," Rosalie smirked.

_Yup she is defiantly plotting something._


End file.
